


Unnatural Disasters

by thominewtandzombies (raspberriesandrum)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Minho cannot cook for love or money, Slice of Life, Thomas is a good bro, sassy dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberriesandrum/pseuds/thominewtandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you in my kitchen? Why is that on fire? You don’t even live here.”</p><p>“Anymore,” Minho qualified, smothering the fire out with a singed looking tea towel.</p><p>(It's Newt's birthday and Minho cannot cook.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Disasters

 

“Why are you in my kitchen? Why is that on fire? _You don’t even live here_.”

“Anymore,” Minho qualified, smothering the fire out with a singed looking tea towel.

Looking around Thomas saw that he’d already taken the batteries out of the smoke detector and cracked open the window and his sink was filled with failed attempts at, whatever the hell it was Minho was so intent on making.

“Did you seriously just break into my apartment to make a mess out of my kitchen instead of containing the disaster to your own place?”

“No,” Minho was quick to object, shooting him a grin, “That was just a side bonus.”

Thomas sighed and shook his head, “What the hell are you trying to do anyway? Must be pretty special if it’s got you in the kitchen.”

“You wanna help? It’s for Newt’s birthday, I’ve got no money for the instant noodles I’m gonna be eating for dinner let alone a gift so I’m trying to make him that treacle stuff he likes.”

“And succeeding at setting sugar on fire,” teased Thomas, “Do you even have a recipe?”

“Sure.”

Minho presented him with a piece of paper liberally stained and with one charred edge that suggested Minho had been consulting it when something had abruptly caught fire.

“How did you even—you know what, nevermind, there are some things that mortal man was not meant to know and how you managed to set three of these things on fire is completely beyond the comprehension of even my genius brain.”

“Wow, shuckface, you could just say I suck like a normal person.”

“This isn’t sucking Minho, this is you being an actual walking disaster from another planet.”

“Look are you going to help or stand around mocking me all day?”

“What I can’t do both?”

“Not legally,” grumbled Minho good-naturedly as he tried to scrape the sticky half-charred remnants of his fourth attempt into the garbage.

Thomas had to laugh a bit as ended up turning the spatula in his hand and chipping at the congealed substance with the pointed handle, “Just let me get changed Chef Ramsey and we’ll see if we can’t make something that won’t immediately send poor Newt to the ICU.”

“Speaking of the ICU, you should really pick your pants up off the floor, I nearly killed myself coming in.”

“Dude! Did you seriously climb through my bedroom window?”

“I couldn’t remember where we hid the spare key.”

“Why am I even friends with you?”


End file.
